The present invention relates to a soil compactor, which may be used, for example, in road construction, to compact a prepared substrate or to compact the asphalt applied on the prepared and compacted substrate.
A soil compactor of this type is known from WO 2011/064367 A2. The soil compactor has two compacting rollers which are rotatable about respective roller rotation axes. The two compacting rollers are arranged following one another in a longitudinal direction or also a movement direction of the soil compactor with roller axes of rotation essentially parallel to one another at least during straight line travel. At least one of the compacting rollers is a divided compacting roller and has two basically independent rotatable roller areas sequential to another in the direction of the roller axis of rotation of this compacting roller. A vibration excitation device is assigned to these two adjacent and independently drivable roller areas rotatable, for example, by roller drives respectively assigned to them, said vibration excitation device comprising an inertial mass arrangement with inertial masses rotatably drivable about a respective inertial mass axis of rotation in each of the roller areas. A common inertial mass drive is assigned to the two inertial mass arrangements of the two compacting roller areas. Said inertial mass drive directly drives one of the inertial mass arrangements and drives the other inertial mass arrangement via a planetary gear. The use of the planetary gear guarantees that even when the two compacting roller areas rotate about the common compacting roller axis of rotation at different speeds from one another, for example, when traveling through curves, the two inertial mass arrangements of the compacting roller areas function in phase with one another, thus, upon the occurrence of a speed difference, no phase shift occurs in the vibrating movement of the two inertial mass arrangements and thus no phase shift occurs in the vibrating movement of the compacting roller areas excited to implement a vibrating movement by these inertial mass arrangements.
CN 103603258 B discloses a method with which it is to be guaranteed that, in a soil compactor that has two compacting rollers excitable to implement a vibrating movement, no overlapping occurs of the vibrations caused by the vibrating movements. For this purpose, the vibration frequencies of the two compacting rollers excited to vibration are detected and adjusted in such a way that the occurrence of beating caused by a difference existing between these vibration frequencies is largely prevented. The compacting rollers of the soil compactor thus operated are thus excited to implement vibrating movements with vibration frequencies that differ from one another.